Demons
by Tabby34x
Summary: Ever is a schizophrenic who sees and hears voices that tell her to kill. After an incident, she has been sent to an asylum. Beyond Birthday, the famous serial killer, has been deemed incompetent to continue in court and is sent to an asylum, as well. When they meet, it sparks something in Beyond that grows into a dark possessiveness and obsession. BBxOC T for language and gore.
1. The Consequences Of Demons

**Hey, guys. Just so you know, this is my second Death Note fanfiction. My very first fanfiction was also Death Note. It's been deleted for a while... I'm not going to give details on what it's about, because it's terribly embarrassing for me to remember. Truly, my writing SUCKED BALLS (pardon my language).**

**I've lately been getting on a Death Note kick. I read a fanfiction with Beyond Birthday thrown in there, and since I read that, my plot bunnies have been coming out of hiding.****  
**

**This story is pretty self-explanatory; BB goes to an asylum, along with Ever, my OC. I'm not going to tell any more, since I want to try to keep it a surprise, even though I doubt that it will stay a surprise.**

**Enjoy. Beyond sends you hugs and kisses. ;)**

* * *

_I scraped my knees when I was praying._

_I found a demon in my safest haven.  
Seems like it's getting harder to believe in anything  
Than just to get lost in all my selfish thoughts._

_~Turn It Off-Paramore_

* * *

_Beyond sat down, the slab of wood that was a chair pressing uncomfortably on his back. He looked around the court, eyeing each member's lifespans._

_They were so close, yet so far._

_Where he was going, there would be no way to get to them._

_With the crimes he __committed, he would either be locked up the rest of his life, or given the death sentence. There was no escaping it._

_A growl rose up in his throat as he thought of the fact that he tried **everything** to prevent L from solving this case. He should have known that he would eventually do it._

_The bang of a gavel shifted his attention from his thoughts to the court._

_"We have come to a decision. The defendant has been deemed incompetent to continue," The judge shifted her gaze to Beyond, who's eyes were as wide as saucers. "He will be sent to Warner's Asylum in London, England. Case dismissed."_

_Beyond stood frozen. 'An...asylum? Incompetent to continue? What the hell does that mean? I'm not insane!' He thought frantically. _

_His lawyer tugged on his sleeve, smiling apologetically. _

_"How long?" He whispered._

_"..." She stayed silent._

_"How long?" He growled._

_"...Life."_

_The small amount of hope that he had left fell. _

_The police escorted him out of the court and into the backseat of a car. 'This is it.' He thought as he looked out of the caged window._

* * *

EVER'S POV:

I curled into a ball on the ground, rocking back and forth. Their voices echoed around my head.

_Look at her, she's pathetic._

_Ha! I bet she couldn't even kill us like she killed those boys._

_I remember that! Great entertainment!_

_I know, right?_

"STOP!" I screamed, clutching my head. "Shut up! I'm not pathetic, and I didn't kill those boys!"

_Keep telling that to yourself._

I felt the tears filling up my eyes. I tried my best to hold them back, but Grace and Corey kept taunting me. The needles ran through my veins, killing me from the inside-out.

"STOP! You're killing me!"

They just laughed.

Footsteps stopped outside of the door to my apartment. An elderly voice called out. "Hello? Is everything okay?"

She must have heard me screaming.

I looked up, my eyes wide. Shakily, I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a steak knife. I ran my hand over the gleaming edge, creating a large slice along my palm.

Why did I do that?

The blood ran over my fingers, landing on the carpet.

She knocked again.

I walked to the door, hearing the voices of Grace and Corey encouraging me to kill her. My hand rested on the knob, hesitating. Looking back at Corey and Grace, I opened the door.

She looked concerned, like she cared about me. I wanted to give into Corey and Grace, but I couldn't.

She saw the bloody knife in my hand, her eyes widening. Her mouth opened into a wordless scream, echoing around the apartment complex.

I couldn't do it. Not to an innocent old woman. I fell to my knees and sobbed. Then, out of nowhere, I heard the sirens. _Shit. Am I going to jail? I didn't attack her..._

The officer barged in, his gun raised.

_Seriously, Ever? You know, you could have been more quiet. Then you could have killed her. _Corey rolled his eyes.

The officer forced me up to my feet, while stuffing my hands into handcuffs. "You are under arrest for the assault and attempted murder of Anne Campbell."

"I-I..." A sob rose through my throat as I tried to explain myself. "It was them! It was Corey and Grace!"

The officer looked confused. "Who are they?"

I pointed to the corner where Grace and Corey stood, smirking. "Right there! Ca-Can-Can't you see them?"

He muttered something. "Schizophrenic."

"I'm not schizophrenic! I'm not crazy!"

Ignoring me, he looked at the woman. "Ma'am, are you okay?" She nodded her head, still shaking.

Another officer came in. "Sorry that I was late. What do we have here?"

"Um..." He looked at me. "A violent schizophrenic about to attack this woman."

The other officer leaned over to examine me: My ghostly pale skin and short, disheveled black hair. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"...What are we going to do with him?"

"I'm a girl for crying out loud." I hissed.

The officer ignored me once again. "That's for the court to decide."

* * *

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I sat next to my lawyer. I could especially feel Corey and Grace's piercing glares.

The older woman was testifying against me. My body shook with fear. I had no clue what they would do to me. I gently tugged on the thin bandage wrapped around my hand. The doctors said that the wound will scar.

The judge hit the gavel. "The charges will be dropped, but on one condition," I looked at her curiously. "The defendant, Ever Kellis, will have to get her schizophrenia under control."

I opened my mouth to speak, but my lawyer nudged my arm. "Be quiet." She muttered.

"The defendant will have to stay at Warner's Asylum for at least ten years before she can be qualified to live outside of the asylum. It will be a 24/7 inpatient stay, complete with daily therapy groups. After ten years, we will check in and see if you qualify." She accentuated the 'if'. "Any questions?" She looked at both the old woman and I. "If not, case dismissed." She hit the gavel once again.

* * *

**The next chapter will have them meet. I kind of wanted to get this first chapter over, since I really am excited to get into the story further.**

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R**

**From,  
Tabby34x**


	2. Beyond The Mad House

**Here's** **another chapter. Thank you, for those who followed. :)**

_Oh, sweet insanity! You take my hand and walk me out into the dark.  
We walk this road for hours and hours.  
To the white hills and the oceans!  
On a collision course, to Hell we march.  
Oh, the irony! If I'm going down, I won't go down alone.  
You're doomed to this one..._

_Hold your breath, my dear.  
We're going under. (We're going under.)_

_~Dear Insanity-Asking Alexandria_

* * *

EVER'S POV:

I felt the wind penetrate my thick, white coat. The snowflakes fell, softly brushing against my skin.

I looked up at the white building. It was a perfect square, dotted with plexiglass windows. A high, wrought-iron fence wormed it's way around the building, keeping anyone from escaping. It didn't look too bad; it looked relatively new. The lawn was a bright green, and at the entrance, there was a revolving door. I couldn't keep the surprise from my face when I looked at it in full.

The crunching of tires behind me caught my attention.

Turning, I watched the police car pull up. The officer hopped out. I winced when he stepped near me, I still wasn't -and will never be- comfortable around the police.

He opened the door so a handcuffed man could step out. The officer spoke to the man, removing his handcuffs in the process.

I froze when I saw him. He looked exactly like... me, except male. He had alabaster skin and messy black hair, but there was one thing that scared me : His eyes.

Like mine were green, his were a bright crimson, looking around the building like I was. I had to admit, he was quite attractive.

I heard Grace chuckle behind me. _You like him, don't you?_

I turned and scowled. _I'm not a whore like you are._

A small hand smacked me across the face. I couldn't decipher whether I imagined it or not, but if it were real, who could it have been that had slapped me?

Footsteps caught my attention. I turned my head to see the police officer leading the man to me. My eyes widened and thoughts raced through my brain. Why are the police here? Did he kill someone? Will he kill _me?_

They stopped in front of me. "Ma'am, are you a member of the staff?"

"...Uh, n-no." I stammered. "I'm a patient.

He raised an eyebrow. "If you're a patient, why are you outside of the grounds?"

I avoided his eyes. "I'm new." I whispered softly.

"Oh," He turned to my look-alike.

My look-alike walked up to me. "...I'm Beyond. Beyond Birthday." He hesitated, then smiled a creepy grin at me. That was when I noticed something on his shirt: multiple splotches of blood.

I became even more stiff than before. He _must_ have killed somebody, why else would there be blood all over his shirt? And why was he smiling like that?

"And your name?" He asked, walking closer to me.

"Ever. Ever K-Kellis." I took a step back.

As my feet shuffled backwards, his followed. Our noses were almost touching.

My breathing was heavy and uneven. The fear chilled my bones, and it didn't help that it was snowing.

I closed my eyes as tight as possible. His warm breath blew on my pale face.

The warmth retreated, finally letting my muscles release.

I opened my eyes to see the officer scolding Beyond, and how that wasn't appropriate behavior for his first day. The grin on Beyond's face never faded.

A staff member came out to open the gate for us. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you guys there. Next time, it will help to ring the bell." She gripped Beyond and my hand's tightly, dragging us to the front desk where a dark skinned woman sat on the phone. "Annie, these are our two new patients." She gestured to us.

Annie flicked her hand, waving her off. She put her hand over the phone speaker and spoke. "Sorry, I'm busy right now. I'll check on you two later."

Our nurse walked to the elevator. When we stepped into the metal box, the staff member stopped to speak. "I'm Julie, both of you two's nurse. Both of you will be staying in the same room," I tensed again. Staying in a room with _him? _He'll kill me in my sleep! "Your rooms are on the second floor, but we will be going to the third floor the check in and change your clothes. I take it that you brought personal hygiene supplies and whatnot?"

We nodded.

"Okay, I will leave you here and you will go get checked in. See you later!" She was...unusually nice.

We stepped into a pale blue room with chairs lined along the walls.

"Sign in here and we will be there shortly." A woman snapped through a glass wall.

I scribbled my name on the sheet and sat down.

As I sat, I felt something strange. I turned to see Corey's piercing glare from across the room.

_Where's Grace?_ I asked nonchalantly.

Corey rolled his eyes. _Where do you think?_

_Someone's sassy._

_You called her a whore!_

_It's because she is. Before she was with me, she was a **prostitute.**_

_It's because she needed money!_ His scowl changed to a smirk. _You're gonna pay. Someone's time is up._

_I-I...Uh...W-What?_ _You're going to make me kill again?_

He didn't answer. His form shimmered, fading into nothing.

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "Do you always talk to yourself?"

I turned to the sound of the voice. Beyond's eyebrows were raised, his crimson eyes bright.

"Uh..." I tried to think of a catty comment to counter his question with. "...Is your shirt always bloody?" That was weak, it was just plain stupid.

He raised his eyebrows. "Actually, it is." He grinned again. I tried hard to hold back my shudder.

"Beyond Birthday." A monotone voice called.

Beyond leaned up to me. "See you later." He breathed in my ear. He walked up to the the woman, who was shuddering. She was just as freaked out as I was.

* * *

"Stay here until I'm finished." The woman told Beyond as he stepped out of the room. The clothes that they gave him looked quite funny. His clothes before were baggy and loose, and now they were fairly tight. The white clothes caused my attention to be focused on his eyes.

The woman looked at me. "Are you Ever Kellis?"

I nodded and stood up on my wobbly legs.

I followed her into a white room with padded walls and a foam floor. A pile of clothes plopped on the floor. "I will go into this room while you change."

_She doesn't seem happy to work here._ Grace whispered into my ear.

_Grace, you're back! _I went to hug her, but my arms went through her body. She was a phantom, a figment of my imagination. _I'm sorry for what I said._

_It's okay. I'm sorry for what **I**_ _said._

I would have continued talking to her, but I needed to hurry up and get dressed..

I stuffed my legs into the white skin tight pants, which were thicker than leggings, but not as thick as jeans. I finished with a simple white tank top.

I knocked on the door to the room she was in. A moment passed. I rested my hand on the doorknob to open it, when she came out.

"Okay. This is just the basic protocol for new patients. Pardon me if I get too..._touchy." _She patted me down, making sure I had no weapons on my person. "The last thing is just to draw blood and do a weight check."

She finished with the check ins and sent me back to the waiting room. Beyond sat there, fiddling with his fingers.

"The nurse should be back soon." The woman said, turning her back on us and doing God-knows-what. Probably shagging her boss.

Beyond turned to me. "So..." He made a strange face, it kind of looked like a duck. "Why are you here?" He leaned back in his seat and rested his hands behind his head.

"Um...If you tell me, I'll tell you."

He chuckled. "Okay. I'm here for," He paused, decided what would be the best thing to say. "Homicidal tendencies." He smirked.

I froze. I was almost certain that that was why, but having it confirmed still made me scared.

"You?"

"Sch-Shizophrenia and assault." I blushed, even though it made no sense to be embarrassed. He was just as crazy as I was.

"Knock-Knock!" Julie sang, coming into the waiting room. "Time to see your room! All of the groups are over now, so you can just stay there until morning."

We walked down the narrow hallway, following her into an elevator.

She walked us down even more hallways, so many that they seemed endless.

Finally, we stopped at a plexiglass door.

"This is where I leave you guys. Tomorrow you will meet with your psychiatrist and therapist. There is a schedule hanging on the sticky board in your room, so just follow that, and you'll be fine. I'll come at seven o'clock to wake you up for breakfast at eight. Each meal is thirty minutes and after every meal, there will be thirty minutes downtime to do what you please. At nine, the most important group starts, which is Goals Group. For you, well...They'll explain it when you get there."

When she walked out, I flopped onto a bed, relieved. I haven't even been here for two hours and I already am sick of this place. And I'll have to be here for _ten freaking years._

A weight landed next to me on the bed. I turned on my side to face the person. I was welcomed with blood-red eyes framed by a curtain of dark hair.

"...Hi." I tensed. I was less than two inches away from a _murderer._

He smirked and rubbed his face into my hair. "Hi."

My eyelids eventually became heavy. I fell into the depths of sleep too afraid to ask Beyond to move. Someone doesn't understand the boundaries of personal space.


	3. Creepy

**I thank all of those who followed! It makes me so happy to see the notification that someone is following this. :)**

**I want to give a few shout-outs:  
PhychoticallyObsessiveFangir l  
UmbraShadowGirl  
aliceelric7  
Witch-werewolf-luv-twi-loner  
Katomi-sama  
kotori-san  
Shadow Kitty66**

**Thank you!**

**Yikes! I had a MAJOR writer's block when writing this. No need to worry, though. It's slowly fading. I'm going to updating quite often; maybe every day on weekends. (Friday, Saturday, Sunday.) I plan on this story to be pretty long, and I would like some input on what you guys want to happen when they're in the asylum. Any special events or confrontations would work.**

**I just finished Death Note: Another Note, and I'm so freaking sad! Why? Why did he have to set himself on fire? I'm going into the corner to sulk now...**

**I also made a trailer for this fanfic. To find it, go to YouTube and search "Demons: Death Note Fanfiction Trailer". It will be the one by ultimatepercyfan.**

* * *

_I struggle to find my faith as I'm slipping from your arms.  
It's getting harder to stay awake, and my strength is fading fast.  
You breathe into me at last...  
__When my faith is getting weak, and I feel like giving in, you breathe into me again...  
__In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep.  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me.  
_

_~Awake and Alive-Skillet_

* * *

I felt the warm embrace around me, comforting me. Unaware of _who_ exactly this was, I snuggled into their arms, burying my head against their chest. The rhythmic movement of their chest made my thoughts falter. As I buried myself further, their arms tightened around me.

Wait...

The fuck?

This was _Beyond Birthday. _The _murderer._

I'm cuddling with a murderer.

I immediately sat up, Beyond groaning in protest.

He tugged me back down to him. Oh my-

_Aww, look at the two lovebirds. _Grace crooned. She sat over at the seat by the window.

_Help me. _I pleaded.

She just smiled, then faded from my vision.

"No." Beyond spoke firmly as I tried to escape his arms once again, his eyes still closed.

Why would he want to be like this with _me_, of all people?

I sighed and looked at the clock. 6:54.

Good. I only have six more minutes of this...

Julie barged into the room, flipping all of the lights on. "Wakey Wak-." She stopped, eyes widening in surprise when she saw us cuddling together. "Oh, uh... I'm sorry for interrupting."

I sat up, Beyond finally letting me go. "You weren't interrupting anything." I said, looking back at Beyond, who wore that usual creepy grin of his.

"It's time to shower and prepare for the day. Each of you will have a folder that you will use to store any handouts that you get in the groups." She handed us two folders. "I will be waiting outside of the room." She blushed.

I went over to the drawers, which were pre-filled with clothes. I grabbed them and walked to the showers and bathroom a few doors down.

I finished my shower and went back to the room.

Beyond sat in the room, flipping a knife between his fingers.

How the Hell did he get that? Didn't they remove all of the weapons from him? If he has a knife, he could just attack anyone!

I panicked, my eyes as wide as saucers.

He looked at me, starting at my feet, then raising his eyes to my face. His lips were pressed tight together, as if he knew I would come, yet didn't at the same time.

He started walking towards me, but the door opened. Julie stood there, waving her hand for us to come out.

Doesn't she see the knife?

I looked back at Beyond, but the knife was gone. Where...?

"Time for breakfast!" She led us out of the room, where a group of people stood outside of the door. They must have been waiting for us.

Beyond never left my side as we went down the stairs to a cafeteria. I noticed his hand creep into mine. I was too scared to break the contact in fear of his reaction.

He followed me through the line, examining my choices for breakfast.

I decided to be bold. "Do you have a fascination with what I'm eating?" I winced, fearful that what I said would blow up on me.

"...No."

I left it at that. I didn't want to risk the conversation taking a turn for the worst.

After we ate, I walked over to the common area. It was downstairs as well, but to the left rather than the right. The walls were a glistening flexible glass. A simple TV rested on a wooden table and beanbags and couches were scattered randomly around the area.

I quickly plopped onto a beanbag, rolling on my back. I was hanging precariously, about to tip over.

I could have sworn that heard an evil laugh._  
_

"OOF!" My voice was muffled as Beyond landed on my lap.

I could hear the other patients giggling at our- no, _his_ behavior.

"Beyond?"

"Yeeeees?" He drug the word out, trying to look innocent. He failed miserably.

"...Can you please get off of me?"

He looked confused. "Why would I do that?"

What? He's so childish. "Because I said please."

"No."

I sighed. He's stubborn.

I got lost in my thoughts. Why does his personality change dramatically all the time? Does he have a mood disorder? Is he bipolar?

Corey sat Indian-style on the floor next to the beanbag. _I don't think he's bipolar. Just insane._

"I guess." I muttered. I didn't want him to be insane.

"Everybody! It's time for Goals Group!" A male nurse named Byron walked into the common area, trying to get everybody's attention. By everybody, I mean a group of about twenty people. There are many more, but they stay in a different section of the asylum, according to Julie.

We followed him into a small room. It was a rectangle shape with turquoise walls, and blue and green polka-dotted couches and love seats.

I will say that it reminded me of the ocean with all of the blue and green.

I went over to a love seat and swung my legs over the edge. Beyond came up and swatted my legs away, sitting down next to me.

The doctor, Dr. Rosenthal, sat on a large chair, a clipboard in her hand. I caught a glimpse of what was on it. It had a list of each patient's name and a blank line next to it. I assumed that the blank line was for the information about each patient.

"Okay, everyone. We've gained some new patients, so we are going to do an introduction. Just go around the circle and state your name and why you're here." She looked expectantly at a forty year old woman.

They went around, Beyond and I being last.

Beyond's turn came around. "I'm Beyond Birthday and I'm here for... homicide." He said this with the same expression he used when he told me.

He looked over to me. "...I'm Ever K-Kellis..." I looked around nervously. Dr. Rosenthal nodded her head encouragingly. "I'm here for sch-schizophrenia and...yeah." I trailed off, warmth rushing to my cheeks.

"Well, now that everyone is done introducing themselves, let's get down to business. This group is where we basically talk about our day yesterday and struggles that we had, and if you did, how you dealt with your urges. Our new patients don't have to talk, all they need to do is just get a feel of how it works here."

She went around the group again. I know I should be paying attention, but I was falling asleep for that whole hour.

Beyond's head rested on my shoulder, snoring softly. God, how could someone so creepy and... _inappropriate _be so cute?_  
_

The sleep got the best of me and I followed his example, leaning my hand against his and closing my eyes.

His hair was so fluffy and soft. Is this how soft my hair actually is? No wonder he was rubbing his face in it last night.

I dozed, unaware of what was around me, until a hand shook my shoulder.

I blinked groggily, noticing what atrocities I did to Beyond's hair. I tried my best to pat it back down, but failed.

I pushed him awake.

"It's time for the next group."

He groaned.

"Come'on, move your ass off the couch."

He yanked my hair in protest.

I scowled and walked out.

I will say this once again: He's so childish...


	4. Just A Little Too Much

**Hey, guys! I been getting piles and piles of homework lately, and I haven't had much time to write. If you didn't see my previous author's note, I said that I'll be updating pretty much every day on the weekends and a little bit on the weekdays.**

**(Yes, I know that I'm actually updating Thursday, rather than Friday. I just couldn't keep the ideas held in. I don't know whether to tell you to expect an update for tomorrow. I have to get blood drawn, so I may not update tomorrow. I plan on at least writing half of it tomorrow.)**

**I would really LOVE some ideas from you guys on where you would like to story to go. If you have any activities in the groups to suggest, or ideas to add some more drama, I would really appreciate it. I like to know what you guys want.**

**Shout Outs!:**

**PsychoticallyObsessiveFangir l- Thanks for consistently reviewing! Every time I write a chapter I look forward to your reviews. :3 I would give you a hug, but I can't exactly do that through the internet...  
**

**Kima-Siksin- Ooh! That's so sweet of you to do! I really hope you enjoy the rest of this story. You're so nice. ^.^**

**Katomi-sama- No doubt about that. I hope I'm not making B too much like L. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**Love all of you guys!**

**Hope you enjoy! R&R.**

* * *

_...Your face is like a melody, it won't leave my head.  
Your soul is haunting me and telling me that everything is fine.  
But I wish I was dead._

_Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise.  
No one compares to you.  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side..._

_Dark Paradise-Lana Del Rey_

* * *

"Hello, I'm Ms. DeSorrento, your therapist. I take that you're Ever?" My therapist said, her voice sickly sweet.

_God, could she be anymore fake? _Grace sat next to me on the couch, scowling deeply. _Who is she to try and get rid of me?_

I didn't reply, considering that most of the time I actually do wish that Grace was gone. Corey, too.

Ms. DeSorrento had pulled me out of one of the groups -I fell asleep again- to meet me.

When she pulled me out, I saw that pout on Beyond's face again. "It won't be long. You'll be getting pulled out, too." I had whispered in his ear. He was getting a strange fascination with me. For example, he kept looking at everything I ate for breakfast.

I was supposed to meet with Ms. DeSorrento once every week. I could hear Grace's groan at the idea.

"So, you're schizophrenic?"

"..."

"...What are your symptoms of your illness? Do you hear voices, hallucinations...?"

I refused to answer. There was basically no point in trying. I'll be here for ten years, and even then, there isn't a guarantee that I'll get out. Grace and Corey won't leave, so why should I even attempt to kill them off.

Grace fist-pumped beside me.

I wondered if she understood that I actually wanted her to go away. She probably doesn't understand why I'm not attempting to get better, too.

"You will have to speak to me someday. You don't speak to any of the therapists, staff, and not many of the other patients."

If all of the other patients were insane, then how could I interact with them?

_You're being a bit judgmental. _Corey piped in.

_Hey, Corey. I haven't seen you in a while._

_I've just been...observing._

I mentally sighed. What did he get into this time?

I moved my attention back to Ms. DeSorrento.

She had a strange glint in her eyes. "But, on the other hand, you do talk to your roommate." I looked at her questioningly. What is she suggesting? "His name's Beyond, if I'm correct. You seem very close."_  
_

_Is she suggesting that?..._ My mind froze. "We are not in any type of exclusive relationship, if that's what you're suggesting."

She raised her eyebrows. Obviously, she didn't believe me.

_Fuck you._ Grace and I thought at the same time.

* * *

**_I can't stop what I love to do._**

_Baby, I'm a sociopath, sweet serial killer.  
__On the warpath, 'cause I love you just a little too much...  
__I left a love note, said, you know, I love the thrill of the rush._

* * *

Beyond stood against the wall, the florescent lights on the ceiling flickering.

He laughed, remembering the fun that he had last night. It wasn't much, just threatening some bipolar guy who made fun of him. If he remembered correctly, his name was Ferris.

Beyond embraced the rush of adrenaline that went through him when he held the knife to Ferris's throat. His time was almost up, so it didn't matter if he killed him or not. He just didn't want to be suspected and put in prison.

_Beyond slammed the man against the wall, placing his forearm against Ferris's throat. _

_Ferris laughed, trying to push Beyond's arm away._

_Beyond glared. "Do you think I'm funny?" He pressed harder against his throat._

_Ferris's grin changed into a panicked expression, his face turning a cherry red._

_Beyond smiled sadistically, pulling out his knife. He grinned. "Are you scared?"_

_Ferris nodded, whimpering._

_He lightly drew it across Ferris's neck, leaving red indentations._

_Ferris tried to scream, kick, bite, anything, but Beyond's strength overpowered his._

_"Your time isn't up yet." He stuffed the knife back into his pocket, grinning gleefully._

_He removed his arm, leaving Ferris gasping for breath. "I'm...telling...a nurse." He rasped, barely making the sounds come out._

_Beyond pinned him again, this time letting him breathe. "I don't think so. Not unless you want to die early." Not exactly 'early', since he was dying in four days, but he didn't know that._

_He grinned. "Next time, you should think twice before making fun of me. See you soon." Beyond dissapeared , causing Ferris to look around him cautiously._

_Beyond laughed, leaning against a wall. "Now, that was fun."_

He sighed contently. "Fun, fun, fun."

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He immediately tensed up, turning and raising an eyebrow at the man who stood behind him.

"May I ask, what exactly was 'fun'?"

Beyond didn't answer.

"I know that you are Beyond Birthday. I'm Dr. Loris, your therapist. I'm going to take you back to my office for our session."

He didn't answer as Dr. Loris led him to his office.

He got straight to the point. "I know that you're a serial killer."

Beyond scoffed. "Really? You just figured that out?"

Dr. Loris took a deep breath, sighing deeply.

"Why? Why did you kill those people? What was the motive behind it?"

Beyond laughed. "I thought that I was in an asylum, not a interrogation."

He didn't answer, he just shook his head, muttering to himself.

Beyond smiled. He must have really pissed him off.

"Go."

Beyond grinned, prepared to go back and see Ever.

He walked out of the room and down the hall to the rooms.

* * *

**Ever's POV:**

I lay in the bed with Beyond's arms wrapped around me.

I wanted to shove him away badly, but I could just imagine his reaction.

He seems to have grown a strange liking to me, and it scares me.

He's a serial killer, for God's sake!

What scares me even more, is that... I kind of like him being like this around me.

Why in the world would I want to snuggle and hug and kiss a serial killer?

I sighed, letting the frustration roll off of me in waves.

It's my first day back, and I already can't wait until it's over- if it will ever be.

I closed my eyes.

I had one final thought before I fell into a restless sleep.

_Corey, Grace, get me out of here. Please._


	5. Be Cautious About Your Confessions

**Hey guys! It's finally time to update again. I've been wanting to start another story, but I don't know what to do... Do you mind if I give a short summary here and see what you think?**

**-Skip this if you don't care.- It's another BBxOC. This is only a vague summary, the idea is pretty new. An albino girl named Quinn, or Q, goes to Wammy's at eight years old, at the time when L, B, and A are there. She ends up being roommates with Beyond. There's a big time skip, with a few humorous chapters showing their friendship growing. It skips all the way to when Q and B are sixteen, when A commits suicide. Beyond becomes insane and angry. By then, B and Q are dating. Q gets scared of him and moves to Japan for a few years. In the few years, she has daily nightmares about B and her past. Over that period of time, B starts his murders. After Quarter Queen's death, B goes to Japan to find Q. He finds her in the middle of the night, cowering in her bed after a nightmare. He crawls in bed with her and apologizes for everything. The End.**

**Kind of lengthy... :/ Let me know if you guys think that's worth writing.**

**Okay, to the review replies!**

**PsychoticallyObsessiveFangir l- Since hugs aren't possible over the internet, how about I give you a virtual cookie... or brownie. Whichever you prefer. ;) (By the way, if you notice that random "l" next to your name, I'm sorry. My document manager is being a bitch, and whenever I try to fix it, it comes right back.)**

**UmbraShadowGirl- Aww, thanks! I try to update quite often, because if I don't, I lose all of my inspiration. It's happened with countless amounts of other stories of mine.**

**kotori-san & aliceelric7- Good ideas. I shall take them into account. Definitely something to consider.**

**Finally! The end of that author's note. Sorry to make it so long. R&R**

* * *

_My pain filled drama queen, is always creeping at your bed...  
You should have known what I was all about...  
Do.  
Not.  
Test.  
Me.**  
'Cause I'm the fucking king of the**_** world!**

* * *

Julie barged into the room, singing out just as she did yesterday.

I give up.

I groaned loudly and shoved the pillow over my ears.

Beyond's arms were still around me. He seemed warmer than usual.

I flipped over to face him, seeing that he was _shirtless_. God, this is even _worse _than cuddling with him! At least he had a shirt on that time.

When did he even take off his shirt? I know for a fact that he had it on when we crawled into bed.

While I was caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice Beyond hugging me tighter, close to his chest. Wow... He was really muscular. I could barely even breathe as he shoved me against him.

I was forced to breathe in his scent. He smelled strange, metallic, even. Like blood.

Corey yelled in protest. _Hey, that's unfair._

_What's unfair? _Grace questioned.

_I want to smell like blood. It's bad-ass. _He pouted.

I could tell that Grace was rolling her eyes.

"Let's go!" Julie chimed, trying hard to act unfazed about what she just saw.

* * *

"Hello. This is our art class, for those of you who haven't been to this group before. I'm Susan." Susan, the art therapist, chirped. Her voice was reedy and nasally; It was fairly annoying.

Beyond sat next to me, his arm across my shoulder.

A sigh escaped my lips.

I kept worrying about that knife. It was too risky to tell anyone about it.

As I thought of that shiny blade, I looked down at my hand. A red, puckered scar ran across my palm. I ran my finger along the wound from the knife, the same knife that I used when I almost killed that woman.

She was innocent, she never did anything. She was only concerned.

This was the reason why I feared Grace and Corey's power. They could convince me to kill anyone, just for the fun of it.

They would never leave me alone.

"Today, our exercise is a bit different from our usual activities. Normally, we would create a negative part of our illness, but today we are focusing on the more positive aspects. I will have you create one thing that brings hope into your life. We will use clay to interpret it. About fifteen minutes until the end of the group, we will go around the circle and share what we created." Susan skittered over to a cabinet and pulled out buckets of clay. She pulled out a glob and passed one around to each person.

She nodded, telling us to begin.

I had no clue what to make.

What was something that was positive in my life?

I looked over at Beyond for an idea.

He was softly pressing his thumbs into the clay, forming a face. Who is he making?

I sighed and thought deeply. Throughout this whole thing, I don't think I've ever had a happy moment.

I thought of a time before everything happened. My dog.

Although it was completely stupid and childish, I still loved that bugger. Ollie.

I formed the shape of a dog into the clay. It looked like a first grader made it. Oh well, live and learn.

I looked at Beyond. It looked like he made... himself? Why would he make hims-?

Oh shit.

I don't know if I sound conceited when I say this, but I think that he made _me._

We looked alike, so of course I thought that he made himself. We had the same hair, hairstyle, and skin colors.

_I'm _the positive thing in his life? Wh-Wha-How-Huh?

It should be obvious. He follows me around, sleeps with me, hugs me, snuggles with me. He likes me.

God, I'm so _stupid! _

Grace looked over from her perch on the table and gave me an "I-told-you-so" look.

In my thoughts, I didn't notice that it was my turn to speak, with Beyond after me.

"Uh," I whispered, still uncomfortable round this group of people. "I made my dog..." I trailed off, unsure and uncomfortable about what to say.

Susan looked annoyed. "Why?" She spoke to me like I was a child.

"Um, she died a while ago... She was my only friend..."

Susan gave up on me, taking a deep breath and turning to Beyond. "What is it that you made?"

"I made my... The girl that I like." I swear that I saw Beyond's cheeks turning pink. I didn't think that he would be one to blush.

"Why did you make her? What does she mean to you?" Susan said, using her "sweet", reedy voice.

"I don't think she knows that I like her." He kept his head down. "...She keeps me under control." I swore that I saw one of his cute/creepy grins on his face.

"I see." Susan nodded and looked at the clock. "Okay, guys, time to go!"

* * *

I crawled into the bed.

As usual, Beyond crawled in next to me.

"...Beyond?"

"Yeah?"

"...I know... I know that the girl you made in art class..." I blushed. "I know that she was me."

Beyond laughed, completely different from what I expected him to do. "Took you that long to figure it out?"

"Err, I..." I didn't want his feelings to be hurt if I said that I didn't like him, too. Do I? I think he's cute and sweet at times, but he's scary. If you don't do what he wants, he could just kill you. I guess I do like him, in a way. "...I like you, too."

He hugged me close to him.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist.

I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me with that strange grin on his face.

He pressed his lips against my forehead, and positioned me to where my head was on his chest.

Grace whispered something in my ear before I fell asleep. _Watch out. This doesn't seem like it will have a very good ending._


	6. Everything Is Close To Coming Into Focus

**(If you don't want to hear a rant full of personal issues and cussing, just skip this section.) Oh my God! I am super pissed. Sorry about this upcoming rant, I just need to get this out. My so-called "friend", Becca is an attention-seeking cunt. She once made up a lie that she had cancer and everybody was being sympathetic towards her. Give me a break. We share a friend named Valkyrie. Valkyrie keeps following me around like a lost puppy. Lately, I've been ignoring Becca completely and haven't talked to her for three months, but today, Valkyrie confronted me about ignoring Becca. I told her that I just didn't like her, and she said that she didn't like Becca, either. (Bullsh*t) I was on good terms with her, so I gave her my phone number. We kept texting back and forth and Valkyrie came up to a topic about Becca only liking her because she liked Valkyrie's sister. I believe that this is all a lie so she can give Becca information/gossip on why I don't like her. I blew up at Valkyrie over the phone and called her out for being a lying, backstabbing, cheating bitch and told her to fuck off. She blew up right back, cussing up a storm, just as I was. She told me that she would never talk to me again and will leave me alone forever. I almost burst out crying right then. She said that people should be able to vent about their feelings (The thing with Becca and her sister.) I completely agreed, she didn't understand the reason that I was mad at her. She asked why I didn't trust her when she said that she would never do anything like that. That she thought we were friends. I said that I can't trust her because I've been cheated millions of times in the past! I act all fine and dandy so nobody would know! I apologized for blowing up. She said that she understands now and that it's okay. I know that it's all my fault, and now Valkyrie will never see me the same.**

**Whew...Long rant. It felt really good to get that out. Again, sorry for ranting about stuff that has no meaning to you. :P I'm okay now, kind of. I still feel really guilty and full of shame... I just hope that Valkyrie and I could be friends again.**

**Okay. Sorry about not updating for the past few days. :( With Easter and the drama that I've had, I've been busy.**

**There's an idea in here that goes out to kotori-san. ;)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Suddenly my eyes are opened.  
__Everything comes into focus.  
We are all illuminated, light's are shining on our faces._

_Illuminated-Hurts_

* * *

We sat in the common room, lounging about.

I was _very_ uncomfortable.

Beyond was on my lap, once again, asleep on my shoulder.

I tried to ask him to move, but he refused, crossing his arms stubbornly.

He ended up falling asleep on me.

"Everybody! It's time for our weekly outside break!" Byron called out to the patients, echoing around the room.

The other patients chattered excitedly, their eyes lighting up. They shuffled out of the door.

I shook Beyond, trying to wake him.

"Hrmmmm." He groaned in complaint.

"Do you want to go outside?"

He immediately sat up, grabbing me by the hand and pulling me to the hall that led to the elevators. He was just...Weird. Plain weird. Why did he keep grabbing my hand as if I was _his?_

He wouldn't let my hand go as we stood in the crowded elevator.

God, I was suffocating in that thing! Everyone was bunched up against me, our shoulders touching. Was the air getting thinner? It was getting harder to breathe.

My eyes widened and I stood pin-straight. I was alone, and the walls were closing in on me. Is this fake? Is it my imagination? I couldn't breathe; I started gasping for breath.

I could hear voices around me, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Grace and Corey were nearby, I could hear them.

_Hyuk. Hyuk. Hyuk_. Their voices were eerie and gravely. What? What was going on? They aren't acting like themselves. They're usually sarcastic and childish.

_Bang!_ It was all over. What? What just happened?

Before I knew it, we were outside.

I was... beautiful. I haven't been outside in days. I sniffed, smelling the grass, oak, and flowers. I felt the warm sunlight beat on my face, very much unlike the florescent lights in the building. It was finally Spring.

Beyond grabbed me hand -again- and led me over to a bench.

He laid his head on my shoulder, closing his eyes.

"It's nice out here."

"..." I didn't speak. I was unwilling to encourage anything that may lead to..._awkward_ conversation.

"Isn't it?"

"Um...Yeah."

He sighed and went over into the grassy area...He started laughing _maniacally. _For what reason that is, I have no clue.

In the middle of his laughter, he flopped on the ground onto his back.

"...Are you okay?" I hesitantly asked.

He chuckled. "I'm insane, what do you expect?"

My eyes were wide with confusion. Okay...

I relaxed on the bench, deciding to lay back. I closed my eyes, feeling the slight breeze and warmth once again.

_Hyuk. Hyuk. Hyuk. Look at her. She's clueless as to what we are._

My eyes snapped open. What. The. Fuck.

I saw a person-no, a beast sitting on the branch of a tree. It was huge, maybe seven feet tall, and had skeletal wings. It was, basically, a skeleton. Red, beady eyes were buried deep in it's eye sockets.

_Corey? Is that you? _How could I hear something other than Corey? If it was Corey, why was he acting all different than usual?

_I'm not Corey. _It sung, fluttering it's wings, far away from me.

The other one followed.

H-Huh?

Why could I hear it? I'm only able to hear Corey and Grace, right?

I have no clue.

"Everybody! It's time for lunch!" Byron called out over the wide stretch of land.

There was a collective groan around the crowd.

We trudged over to the building, our heads hanging low. It was obvious that nobody wanted to leave.

I shook my head, trying to clear it as I walked.

What the hell was going on?


	7. No Meaning Whatsoever

**Hey! It is time to update again, so here I am. :) I'm sorry, I know I've been slacking off on my writing lately. For the past few days, I haven't had a lot of inspiration to write, even though I have quite a few ideas for this... Until the BIG part. *grins devilishly* But, that won't be for a while.**

**I love you guys! I can't believe that I already have 20+ followers. I normally have the fanfics that are overlooked. You guys make me so happy! I would make a list of all of you, but I don't want to waste too much time. I'll just do some review replying, but I won't be able to reply to all of you. :(**

**Kima-Siksin- Ooh! That makes me want to try laughing like that. You shall find out what is going on soon. O.o**

**God Of Twilight- I'm glad to know that someone goes through the same thing. Thanks for the sweet review!**

**Katomi-sama- Actually, they ****_technically_**** are from the anime. (If you would go as far as to say that.) I used the name of Corey's shinigami as some random shinigami on Wikipedia. I'll probably do the same thing for Grace.**

**kotori-san- I was actually thinking the same thing. I'll probably do it in a sequel, if I'm not sick of this by then. :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain pelted the small window in the room, forming small webs of cracks in the glass.

I snapped awake, falling out of my bed in the process.

That scared the shit out of me.

I shook my head, chuckling softly. Wow, was I stupid. I got scared by _rain_. Rain, of all things!

Bang! A flash of lightning scattered over the window.

I jumped backwards and hit the wall, bumping the back of my head.

I wasn't afraid of storms, I just wasn't expecting those noises. Are they trying to wake up everyone in the asylum?

"Scared?" I heard Beyond's voice call from the other side of the room.

"Uh-uh. No! Of course not. It just came out of nowhere!" I started getting defensive. As I said before: I was not afraid of storms.

How did he even get over there?

I saw his crimson eyes flash as he walked over to me. He lent a hand out to help me up.

"Thanks." I muttered, using his hand as a leverage to pull myself up.

I saw his smirk as he crossed his arms smugly.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled.

* * *

"Hello, everybody. I'm Miss Ashleigh." The music teacher spoke around the room, a guitar in her hand. She was older, was quite plump, and had wildly curly black hair.

Everyone was used to the drill, and gave a half-hearted "hello". I didn't speak.

I wasn't prepared to meet yet another therapist after what happened in art.

"Today, we are going to go over a song. After we have gone through it, we usually play it in the background softly while we go around the circle and see how the song relates to you, if at all." She smiled.

I liked her better than the art therapist, she seemed less fake and more patient.

As per usual, Beyond sat next to me, his arm around my shoulder. We leaned our heads against each other, his arm tightening around me.

"Let's begin."

I looked down at the sheet of lyrics that she passed out. As I read, a violin tune began, guitars gradually beginning along with it.

_Kiss It All Better-He Is We_

_He sits in his cell, and lays on his bed. Covers his head, and closes his eyes.  
He sees a smoking gun, and the coward he ran, and in his arms is the bleeding love of his life.  
And she cries, "Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault, love, you didn't know, you didn't know."_

_Her hands are so cold, and he kisses her face, and says, "Everything will be alright."  
He noticed the gun, and his rage grew inside.  
He said, "I'll avenge my lover tonight."  
And she cried, "Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. it's not your fault, love, you didn't know, you didn't know."_

_Now he sits behind prison bars, twenty-five to life, and she's not in his arms.  
He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart.  
Of the back of the man who tore his world apart.  
He holds onto a memory. All it is, is a memory, hey, hey._

_He cries, stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me.  
__Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me.  
____Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me._  


___Kiss it all better, I'm not ready to go. It's not your fault, love, you didn't know, you didn't know._

___(Kiss it all better.)  
Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me.  
Stay with me until i fall asleep, stay with me.  
____(Kiss it all better.)  
Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me.  
Stay with me until i fall asleep, stay with_ _me._

That song had no meaning to me.

I just couldn't exactly relate.

I didn't have a "lover", as is mentioned repeatedly in the song. My "lover" didn't die.

I looked up at Beyond to see what he thought.

I didn't notice, that throughout the song, he fell asleep on my shoulder -_again._

Really, this group wasn't near as boring as Goals Group. He didn't need to fall asleep to get through it.

Maybe he didn't like the song?

On the other hand, where were Corey and Gra- _Not_ Corey and Grace. Some demonic creature that urges me to kill one minute, then comforts me and give me advice the next.

In my thoughts, I didn't notice the group going around the circle. That seems to happen to me quite a lot.

"The song really relates to me," One patient began. I recognized him as an older man, who I think has been here quite a while. "I came here after killing the dude who killed my girlfriend." He used very modern, slang terms, which I found strange for a forty year old man.

The circle went around, a few of the patients relating somewhat to it. Many of them didn't, which made me feel better about not being able to.

"Ever, what about you?"

"Um... I couldn't find any strong meaning in it. At all. It meant virtually nothing to me. It's still a great song, and has good emotion, but I can't relate." I blushed at the end. I felt that I had implied that I hated the song, which I didn't. I tried to cover it up, but I personally think I failed miserably.

"Beyond?"

Beyond's eyes snapped open at the sound of his name. "Yes?" His head was still leaning against my shoulder.

"Did the song relate to you?"

"Not really. What I did hear didn't catch my attention." He was blunt, straight to the point.

"Okay..." Miss Ashleigh turned to look at the clock. "Oh, goodness! It's time to leave. See you guys in the next few days!" She smiled and turned and walked out of the room, her guitar in her hand.

I wondered why she brought her guitar if she didn't even use it...

Beyond came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Lunchtime."

Goosebumps trailed over my skin at the soft feeling of his breath against my skin.

"O-Okay."


	8. Invasions Of My Mind

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry, I know I didn't follow the updating schedule I set for myself. DX **

**I was pretty tired when I wrote a lot of this, so I apologize ahead of time if my writing is below par. The first 1/4 to 1/3 of this is going to be my zombie writing. If I'm correct, this chapter will be up Sunday afternoon to night (Central Time).**

**This one's probably one of my favorite chapters yet. Warning: there will a a LOT of fluff in this. **

**Thank you guys for leaving such sweet reviews. :) They really drive me to update and make me smile.**

**Love you guys. :]**

* * *

_I will break into your thoughts with what's written on my heart.  
I will break!  
I'm so sick, infected with where I live.  
Let me live without this empty bliss, selfishness._

_..._

_Hear it; I'm screaming it.  
You tremble at this sound._

_I'm So Sick-Flyleaf_

* * *

I couldn't sleep. The storm from the night before hadn't improved.

I sat on the ledge next to the window, curled up into a ball. The chill hung in the frigid air, causing me to shiver.

I lent my head against the cool glass, closing my eyes.

What is with that skeleton? Was it in any way related to Corey and Grace? Where _are_ Corey and Grace? I haven't talked to them in a few days, which is very unlike them. Why did the skeleton laugh like that? It was... strange. Weird.

Arms snaked around my waist from behind.

"...Hey, Beyond..." I was used to this by now.

"Hello." He rested his chin on my shoulder. "You couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head.

What he did then caught me by surprise.

He spun me around to face him, and planted his lips firmly on mine.

My eyes widened.

What was he doing? Why is he doing this? Why do I like it?

I stood frozen, as stiff as a board.

I didn't kiss back.

His chapped lips melded against mine, moving to suck on my bottom lip.

What the hell was he doing?

After a minute, when I still wasn't kissing back, he bit my lip in anger.

I could taste the blood from the minor wound.

I started moving my lips with his, joining him.

I moved my head away to breathe heavily. As soon as I pulled away and took a breath, he took the chance to pull me back to him and put his tongue in my mouth.

My eyes were still plastered open.

He explored my mouth, leaving no area untouched.

I finally closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the kiss. I moved my tongue to explore his mouth, tasting the slight hint of...Was it blood? It was metallic, yet slightly sweet. I wasn't sure what it was.

He placed his hand on my hips, pulling me closer to him. My skin tingled softly everywhere that his hands touched. I knotted my fingers in his hair, pulling his head close to mine. Our foreheads brushed against each other's.

I could tell that he didn't want to pull away, but he did, leaving his forehead pressing on mine.

While I caught my breath, Beyond started chuckling.

"What?" My voice was hoarse.

"That...Was fun." He was still in the process of catching his breath as he spoke.

"Um, yea. I guess." More like awkward. I could feel the heat rushing to my face.

His hands were still resting on my hips.

Julie knocked on the door. "Time to wake up!" She opened the door to see us standing there, our foreheads touching and our arms wrapped around each other. I didn't notice that my hands were still knotted in his hair. "Oh, my...I'm am so sorry to interrupt!" She squealed, her face turning tomato red.

She turned around to wait outside of the door. "You have ten minutes until breakfast." She called out from behind the door, her voice still shaky.

Beyond laughed again, tightening his hands around me.

He went in for another peck on the lips before letting me go.

* * *

It was after breakfast, and everyone was sitting around on the chairs. Their various body parts were flung over the edges of the seats.

I sat on a love seat with my feet stretched out, covering the available seat.

It was the weekend, so we had barely any groups. If you have been here a certain amount of time, you get to watch a movie. I found it strange, since this is supposed to be an asylum, where you don't do anything "fun". It was more like a mental hospital than an asylum.

I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep for the next thirty minutes...

I woke up from my nap to someone behind me. They were squished between me and the back of the chair, their arms wrapped around me.

I immediately knew that it was Beyond, of course.

I was tempted to flip over and face him. What the heck? Why not? I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around him, tucking my head under his chin.

This shocked even me. Why would I want to do this? Do I _really_ like him? Or is it just that I'm too scared of him to reject his behavior? I don't know, he's cute, sweet, I could even say he's adorable. But he's a _killer_. He's creepy, sadistic, and scary. I _think_ I like him...right?

_Hyuk! Hyuk! Hyuk!_ I looked up in the corner where the sound was coming from, seeing that same skeleton from before.

_What? What are you?_

_Haha, humans are so stupid. What do you think? I have wings, red eyes, and I am a skeleton._

_A-A demon?_

_Close. A shinigami._

I froze. I know what a shinigami is. I've read enough books on various cultures to know. He's a God of Death.

I looked up to speak to him again, ask him what his name was, since it obviously wasn't Corey. Where was Grace's shinigami? He was gone.

I shifted my focus to Beyond, seeing his eyes closed and his face in a peaceful expression.

I mentally sighed.

* * *

** Okay. This chapter is cut a little short, but at least it's longer than the ones I've had for the past few days.**

**The next chapter will have a bit more shinigami, movies, and one more group. After that, the day will be over and we shall go on.**

**If you guys start getting bored with this, or it's going too short or fast, let me know. I'll do my best to fix it. I only did the fluff since I knew that a few of you wanted them to become a couple. I really enjoyed writing it, though. :)**

**Love you guys! R&R,  
Tabby34x**


	9. Post-Winter Special: Coffee & Sweaters

**Hey, guys. I know I'm late with the updating. I don't have a good excuse; I was just plain lazy.**

**I wanted to write a cute Christmas/Holiday/Winter special, so I figured I should. I know that it's almost summer already, and that I'm extremely late on the special. I got the inspiration to actually write it when I was listening to the radio, and heard this song playing. It was Sweater Weather-The Neighborhood. The song made me think of sweaters, and this crap was born.**

**Also, warning: This is VERY fluffy and cuddly. There is little plot.**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_The goosebumps start to raise.  
The minute that my left hand meets your waist.  
And then watch as I touch your face.  
Put my mouth against yours, 'cause you love the taste._

_..._

_'Cause it's too cold for you here.  
And now.  
So let me hold both your hands in the holes in my sweater._

_Sweater Weather-The Neighborhood_

* * *

I sat on the cement bench outside, sitting under a dead tree.

The snow drifted softly around me, brushing against my face and landing on my hat.

I shivered, goosebumps raising along my skin. I loved the cold, but I was still very sensitive to it.

I could really go for a cup of coffee right now... I could just imagine the warm taste, slightly sweetened with sugar, and it's smooth texture. Actually, that sounds really good.

I stood up, brushing the snowflakes off of my pants, and went on my way to the door to the building.

I trudged through the snow, burying my hands in my pockets. Another shiver ran through my body. It's freezing!

_Plop._

A wet ball of mush hit the back of my head. I closed my eyes and sighed.

There was only one person that would do that.

_ Oh, Beyond. Really? _I turned to face him.

There was another chuckle, followed by the sound of something whooshing through the air.

Another one hit me, this time on the side of my face. _  
_

Is he really trying to piss me off?

I wiped the sludge off my face with the sleeve of my sweater.

Beyond laughed hysterically as I shook my head irritably. _He's getting it now._

I knelt down to the ground and formed a ball of snow. I raised my arm to throw, and right as I launched the ball into the air, his laughter faltered and his eyes were wide. It was pretty obvious that he was faking fear, though.

The ball hit his face, slamming right on his nose. He groaned and raised a hand to his face.

_There. It's over now._

I turned to walk back for my cup of coffee, dragging my boots through the thick snow.

"Umph!" My shout was muffled as Beyond tackled me from behind, shoving my face into the snow.

"What the hell?" I screamed, inhaling snow.

I took a deep breath- Well, as deep as it can be with snow shoved in your face. "Can you please get off of me?" I asked calmly.

"Nope." He popped the "p".

Really? He's really making me go this far?

I opened my eyes and rolled over, trying to kick him off. As soon as my eyes opened, I was greeted with his scarlet ones.

His nose was brushing against mine, making heat rush to my face.

He grinned, making me freeze for a minute.

I was wary, cautious about what he was thinking.

"Oh my Go-! Hahahahahahah!" I squealed as he poked my sides, tickling me to death. "Hahahah -Stop! Please!- Hahahaha!"

"Never!"

I rolled over on the ground, snow sticking to my short hair. I was breathing heavily from being so entranced in my laughter.

"P-Please! S-Stop!" I giggled between breaths.

He finally let up, wrapping his sweater-covered arms around me and laying his head on my chest. We were still on the ground.

My chest moved up and down, moving Beyond's head with it.

I closed my eyes and smiled at the sky.

Even though I'm in an asylum, life seems as good as it can get.

I leaned down to Beyond's face, giving him a short, sweet kiss.

I pulled away, moving to finally get my god-damn cup of coffee. As I pulled away, Beyond grabbed my face in his hands, which had the sleeves of his sweater bundled over them.

He pushed his face close to mine, smiling against my lips.

So much for my coffee.

I kissed back, knotting my hands in his hair, smiling.

He pulled away, shifting his weight to push himself up.

He stumbled up, slightly slipping on the ground.

He raised a hand out to me, helping me up.

"Do you want that coffee now?"

I blushed, putting my hands in the holes in his sweater.

"Of course."

* * *

I sipped my cup of coffee, wrapping my hands tightly around the mug.

My hands were toasty, where before, they were blue from the cold.

I took another sip, leaning back on the chair and closing my eyes.

"Enjoying that coffee?"

I opened my eyes to see Beyond standing in front of me, smirking.

I decided to tease him a little bit. "Not as much as I enjoy kissing you."

He then grinned- not a creepy grin, but something else. I couldn't put my finger on what the emotion was behind it.

He pulled the mug out of my hands, setting it on the small cushion.

Before I even had the chance to speak, he kissed me. _Again._

"That's so sweet of you to say." He whispered against my lips, lightly scraping his teeth along my bottom lip.

I blushed, granting him entrance into my mouth.

"By the way, you taste like coffee."

* * *

**Ta-da! There is my crappy Post-Winter Special! **

**I know this was fluffy beyond belief (No pun intended.). I just really had the spark of inspiration, and needed to do something with it.**

**The next chapter should be up this week sometime.**

**Love you guys!**


End file.
